


The Taste Of Ink

by mothblood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Steter Secret Santa 2017, Tattoo Artist Peter Hale, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothblood/pseuds/mothblood
Summary: Peter Hale is a tattoo artist and an Alpha werewolf. His small pack is being attacked by a powerful foe, and out of desparation, he enlists tattooed mage Stiles Stilinksi to help defeat them.(This summary is terrible I am so sorry, I promise I'll fix it later)





	The Taste Of Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorchedpeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedpeter/gifts).



> To scorchedpeter and to everyone else who reads this, I hope you enjoy this <3
> 
> I'm about to go on holiday for a week so I'll answer and comments/fix any mistakes when I get back. I hope everyone is having a wonderful holidays!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Please leave feedback! :)

Peter snarls as he dodges another hit from the hulking mass of sentient earth that was currently trying to crush him like a bug, fluidly stepping back from the fist of clay. The other members of his pack aren’t doing much better than he is. One of the creatures has Cora backed up against a wall, and another has Derek in a choke hold.

Their small pack had been facing threats more and more for the last few weeks, they’d been getting increasingly dangerous, and Peter still hadn’t been able to figure out who or what was behind the attacks. They hadn’t faced any threats for at least a few months before this lot started, so he figures they have to be connected somehow. He just doesn’t know how.

After taking care of the golem in front of him, he moves to take out the one choking Derek, burying his clawed hands into its chest and pulling outwards. The creature explodes in a shower of dust and rocks, leaving only the one in front of Cora to destroy. Derek goes to help Cora while Peter bends down to look at the clay shards shattered on the ground around him. Picking up a piece and turning it over, he runs a hand over it to clear away some of the dust. He frowns at what he sees.

The clay is covered in runes. The last time he’d seen runework this extensive, it was when a coven of witches had attacked the old Hale pack when he was a child. It was a long time ago, but he still remembers vividly the women covered in strange markings surrounding the house before being taken out by his mother as the Alpha at the time, and the rest of the wolves.

All the signs he’d found so far were slowly piecing themselves together in his mind. There was a pretty good chance that another coven was coming after the pack. Which was just fantastic. As if Peter didn’t have enough on his plate with the tattoo convention in the city coming up next week and a fully booked out appointment schedule leading up to it.

He sighs as he stands and tucks the shard the size of a dinner plate under his arm. He’d do something about this in the morning, but for now, he wants to go home and sleep, and he’s pretty sure the others feels the same.

000

The next day, Peter has a full schedule in the shop and doesn’t have time to call his contact until his lunch break. Usually he’d be fine after a scuffle with violent intruders on his territory, but the clay creatures had really taken it out of him, and he was stiff and sore and he was feeling tired out a lot sooner in the day than usual. They were a lot more resilient than most things their small pack usually fought, and unless Peter does something about it he knows their pack won’t be able to hold their own against future adversaries, especially seeing as their opponents only seemed to be getting stronger.

By the time his lunch break finally rolls around, Peter is tired and frustrated. His last client was a woman in her mid-twenties and had walked in half an hour late to her appointment for a small minimalistic flower on her arm, which usually would not have annoyed him, and in fact was not what had made him nearly lose his temper with her. After getting her settled in the chair and organising his work space, as well as applying the stencil to her inner arm, Peter had just sighed when she decided she now wanted it on her bicep. This had carried on for twenty minutes before she finally let him tattoo her, criticising him the whole time.

Peter is glad to be done with that session. He’s dealt with worse in the past, but he’s also definitely dealt with better. When he signals to Erica, the receptionist, that he’s going for lunch, she nods and goes back to the computer screen at the front desk. After going through several human receptionists it had been a relief to stumble upon the gem that was Erica. She was a werewolf whose pack had abandoned her due to her struggle with her control, barely even giving her a chance. Peter had found her terrified and nearly feral and had taken her into their small pack, along with her boyfriend Boyd. They were a good addition to the small pack, and the only ones that weren’t Hales.

Peter waves to Boyd at his station on his way out the door, taking in his surroundings as he walks down the road to the diner on the corner. He doesn’t want to let his guard after last night. He finds Parrish’s number in his phone as he pushes the door open and finds himself a seat. After giving his order to the young woman who is eyeing him a bit too much for his liking as she writes in her notepad, he presses the call button and waits for the Hellhound to pick up.

“Hey Peter, what’s up?”

Peter smiles as he hears the younger man’s voice. It’s been too long since they’ve caught up. “Hello Jordan, unfortunately this isn’t a social call. It’s about the more secretive side of this little town.”

“Oh, sure, what can I do to help?”

“Our pack has been dealing with increasingly violent and damaging attacks. I’ve been thinking about finding an emissary for a while, but I’m afraid we don’t have time to vet applications for a permanent position, so I was wondering if you knew of any mages who could help us out? I usually would just deal with the issue myself but I think a coven of witches might be involved and that’s not my area of expertise.”

Parrish hums for a moment before speaking again, “I actually think I know just the person. I’ll ask him and I’ll get back to you with his answer. I think you two will get along.” There’s something more to Parrish’s voice, and Peter can sense the mischief behind the man’s answer.

“What are you up to Jordan?”

Parrish laughs, “Nothing bad, I promise.” He says.

Peter grins tiredly at the younger man’s antics even though the other can’t see it. “Thank you for this Parrish, I really appreciate it. To be honest, I’m a bit out of my depth here.”

“It’s really no problem Peter, anything I can do to help you I will. I have to get back to work, but I’ll give you a call when I hear back from my mage friend.”

They say their goodbyes and Peter finishes off the food that’s sitting in front of him. He pays and as he goes to leave, he notices the girl who took his order looking at him again. There’s something intense about her gaze, but he puts it down to the fact that he’s covered in tattoos. Not everybody is a fan, and many people have no qualms about voicing their displeasure to his face. He gets back to the parlour and starts setting up for his next appointment.

000

The following week is ridiculously busy for the Holy Hale tattoo parlour. They’re totally booked out during the week and on the weekend they have the tattoo convention, which is thankfully only an hour drive from Beacon Hills. The week goes by fast, and on Thursday he gets a phone call from Parrish.

“Hey Peter, my friend got back to me and he said he can help out.”

Peter lets out a sigh of relief. He was starting to get worried about the lack of contact and he doesn’t want to have to use up a favour with one of his many contacts to get this sorted.

“That’s great Parrish, thank you. Is he able to come in and meet us?”

“He said the earliest he can be here is Sunday, is that okay?”

“We actually have a convention this weekend and we get home late on Sunday, but he can come in on Monday if that works for him.”

“That should be fine, I’ll let him know. I hope you get this all sorted out Peter.”

Peter smiles at the kind heart that is Jordan Parrish. “Thank you Jordan, so do I. I’ll talk to you later, I have an appointment soon.”

Peter now has the means to start fighting the threat against his pack and his town, and he feels a lot better about the situation. Hopefully the mage will be able to end the problem before it gets any worse.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone notices any mistakes or anything that could be improved (even in the tags) please let me know in the comments and I'll fix them when I get back from my holiday :)


End file.
